<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe the real impostors were the friends we found along the way by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255151">maybe the real impostors were the friends we found along the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Swearing, all characters aside from green and lime are just mentioned, and green wears a beanie, and if you were curious, green has they/them pronouns, lime wears ram horns, pretty self indulgent with this one, super minor tho dw, the impostor is a SWEETIE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The blinking lights on Lime’s tablet only made him more anxious. He drummed his fingers over the smooth edges, heart lodged in his throat. </p><p>He had cast his vote. Green had cast their vote. They couldn’t be wrong. They <i>couldn’t</i>. Because if he was wrong, and Blue wasn’t the impostor…</p><p>But, no. He wasn’t wrong. He <i>refused</i> to believe that he was wrong about this. They had gotten Blue out. Now, it was only him and Green left on board. </p><p>He couldn’t be wrong.</p><hr/><p>you ever wonder what happens to the one crewmate left when an impostor wins? now you don't have to :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green &amp; Lime (Among Us), Green/Lime (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe the real impostors were the friends we found along the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blinking lights on Lime’s tablet only made him more anxious. He drummed his fingers over the smooth edges, heart lodged in his throat.</p><p> He had cast his vote. Green had cast their vote. They couldn’t be wrong. They <i>couldn’t</i>. Because if he was wrong, and Blue wasn’t the impostor…</p><p>But, no. He wasn’t wrong. He <i>refused</i> to believe that he was wrong about this. They had gotten Blue out. Now, it was only him and Green left on board. </p><p>He couldn’t be wrong. </p><p>The tablet blinked to life, jolting Lime out of his trance. He refused to look out of the airlock. It made him feel sick every time. He stared at his tablet, waiting for the words to appear. His saving grace. </p><p>The words blinked onto the screen slowly.</p><p>
  <i>Blue was not The Impostor.</i>
</p><p>No. Oh, god, no. That meant...</p><p>
  <i>One Impostor remains.</i>
</p><p>Lime couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get the air into his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, he <i>couldn’t breathe</i>. </p><p>Something crashed onto the ground. It took Lime a moment to realize it was his tablet. It lay at his feet, shattered. The screen wasn’t blinking anymore. </p><p>He registered a little movement beside him. He didn’t want to look. God, he <i>didn’t want to look</i>, because if he <i>looked</i> then he would <i>know</i> and everything would come crashing down. </p><p>He gulped in a helpless breath.  </p><p>Green shifted beside him, and Lime decided to just rip off the bandaid. </p><p>He jerked his head around, fists clenched. Green was staring down, but Lime didn’t think they were actually seeing anything on their tablet screen. Their shoulders rose and fell heavily. </p><p>Slowly, very slowly, Green turned their head enough to look at Lime.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>“Lime—,”</p><p>He ran. He turned and sprinted out of the cafeteria, heart blocking his throat. He still couldn’t fucking breathe, but it almost felt like it didn’t matter. He just needed to get <i>away</i>. He had to. </p><p>“Lime!”</p><p>His life depended on it. </p><p>He skidded right through storage, barely saving himself from crashing into the wall. He briefly considered trying to hide in electrical, and promptly discarded that idea because what the fuck? Was his brain <i>trying</i> to get him killed? Electrical was literally death valley. </p><p>“Lime, stop!”</p><p>Uh, <i>fat fucking chance</i>, Green. Thank you <i>so</i> much for the offer, though. </p><p>He tried to think of why he had ever trusted Green in the first place, just as he slid into a wall. He ricocheted off and kept running. </p><p>***</p><p>He growled at the stupid fucking machine, fighting the urge to just kick it. Some card reader. He was, apparently, “too fast.” How the fuck are you <i>supposed</i> to swipe your card? Like a lil’ granny at the supermarket? Hell no.</p><p>He swiped. It beeped. </p><p>“Just go slower,” someone offered helpfully from beside him. He jumped and yanked his card through the slot, prompting another angry beep. He snarled right back at it. </p><p>The Someone was laughing. </p><p>He jerked his head up to find Green, leaning against a nearby wall and chuckling. Chucking at him.</p><p>“I <i>got it</i>,” he muttered, face flushing. He was suddenly very grateful for the helmets—required until the ship was completely fixed.</p><p>Green stopped laughing, but Lime got the feeling they were still grinning underneath their visor. He whipped his head back towards the card reader, attempting again to swipe his ID. Another beep. Lime stopped took a deep, calming breath. </p><p>He swiped, slower than he ever had before.</p><p>Another beep. </p><p>He kicked the stupid machine. </p><p>Lime felt someone looming over his shoulder. He flinched away and looked up.</p><p>“Here,” Green offered, taking Lime’s hand and, advertently, his card. Lime tried desperately not to yank his hand away. The helmet, once protective, was suddenly too hot for his flaming cheeks.</p><p>Green guided Lime’s hand to the slot, and evenly slid the card through. The machine made a friendly hum, showing acceptance of his ID at last. </p><p>“There,” Green said, pulling away. They sounded much too pleased. </p><p>“Thanks,” Lime muttered. He stuffed his ID and wallet back into his pocket, refusing to look at his saviour. </p><p>“No problem,” Green hummed amiably. “It just takes practice.”</p><p>Lime snorted, fogging part of his visor. “Sure,” he agreed tightly. </p><p>Red lights started flashing as an alarm went off, low and steady. Lime hurriedly pulled out his tablet, reading the newest alert.</p><p>
  <i>WARNING: Reactor Meltdown in [28] seconds.</i>
</p><p>“Uh-oh,” he muttered. He shoved his tablet back into place and started making his way over to the door. </p><p>Green stood, blocking the entryway, looking into the hall. They scanned left and right, but it didn’t sound like anybody was nearby. When Lime approached, they spun around to face him. </p><p>Lime paused. Green was weirdly still. </p><p>“... Green?” he asked. “We have to go. The… reactor?”</p><p>Green regarded him for a moment longer. Lime’s heart clawed its way into his throat. Oh, god. Were they…?</p><p>Then they shook their head and stepped aside. “Right,” they muttered. “The reactor.” They started making their way down the hall and into storage, but paused again. They turned their shoulders back to face Lime. </p><p>“Stick with me?”</p><p>Lime’s heart <i>did not</i> jump at that. It <i>didn’t</i>. And if it did, it was because he was nervous about the reactor. </p><p>“Sure,” he agreed, much more readily this time. </p><p>***</p><p>Who fucking sabotages <i>comms</i>? That’s such a pointless diversion. Nobody ever goes to fix it, anyway. </p><p>It’s so pointless, Lime is almost disappointed with <i>himself</i> for going. </p><p>Listen, normally he wouldn’t. The comms room is so out of the way it’s almost never passed by, and even when it is, nobody bothers checking inside. <i>Way</i> too easy for an impostor to hide a kill. Not to mention that a comms sabotage barely gets in the way of anything. </p><p>Unless, of course, you’re Lime. He might depend just a little <i>too</i> heavily on his tablet. </p><p>“Stupid fucking radio,” he muttered, turning the corner and disappearing into the dusty room. “<i>So</i> useless. Just work, is that too much to ask?”</p><p>Lime opened up the control panel to the radio, which was emitting an awful screeching sound. </p><p>Ah. </p><p>Lime remembered the other reason he doesn’t like to help with this sabotage. </p><p>“What the <i>fuck</i>,” he muttered. There was <i>way</i> too much going on in the panel. Too many dials, flashing bulbs, and screens. He didn’t even know what to start with. </p><p>He tapped on the flashing red light, hoping perhaps it was simpler than it looked. </p><p>The screeching from the machine drowned out any other noises in the room, including the slow footsteps approaching from behind. </p><p>“Oh my GOD,” Lime burst out, slamming the panel shut. “Why would you even <i>sabotage</i> comms? It’s so pointless and stupid and nobody ever shows <i>up</i>!” He let out and angry puff, plopping his hands down on the table. He was tempted to do something stupid, like smash his hands through the panel, but that would really do the opposite of help. God, he hated this stupid transmitter. </p><p>“Well,” a voice drawled from behind, “you showed up.”</p><p>Lime jumped and spun around, bruising his back on the table. </p><p>Green was stood neatly a couple feet away, just barely leaning forward into Lime’s space. He got the feeling that if he could see their face, they would have a cheshire-like grin on. </p><p>Lime let out a singular puff of air. “Well, I mean, <i>someone</i> has to fix it,” he muttered. He shifted from one leg to the other, glaring at the floor. “And so did you,” he added. </p><p>Green sat back on their heels, finally granting Lime his space. They were silent for a minute. </p><p>“I guess I did,” they agreed. Lime looked up, and Green’s head was titled to the side, regarding him curiously. </p><p>Lime pursed his lips. “Anyway,” he said, turning back to the panel. He reopened it and stopped. Unfortunately, the mess of screens and dials made no more senes than they had before. “Shit,” he muttered. </p><p>Green chuckled lowly behind him. “Let me see,” they offered, stepping up beside Lime. Right back into his personal space. </p><p>Lime shuffled aside to make room, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Green tapped the bottom of their visor as though they were tapping their chin. For some reason, the little gesture made Lime’s heart squirm. </p><p>“Okay, so you just gotta…” Green trailed off, taking hold of the dial at the bottom. They twisted it, and the right display started changing. The radio faded from screeching to mumbling, then finally receiving again. “Aha,” Green said triumphantly. “We just had to match the signals,” they explained, pointing to the two screens. As expected, the wavelengths were the same.</p><p>“Oh,” Lime muttered. “Oh, of course. Because <i>that’s</i> totally obvious and not like, super outdated.”</p><p>Green snorted. “Yeah,” they agreed amicably. “It is, rather.” Then they turned and swept out the door, not bothering to wait. Lime scrambled after them. </p><p>It took a moment for Green to notice. It was only when they turned the corner to shields did they pause. </p><p>“Did you need something else?” they asked. Their voice was carefully neutral. </p><p>“Oh, I mean, not really,” Lime said. “Just thought I’d… tag along.”</p><p>Green didn’t say anything. They tipped their head to the side minutely. “For… fun?” they asked. </p><p>Lime bit his cheek. Green had no business being that cute. “No,” he responded, “because I trust you and I like being around you.”</p><p>Very quickly, Green snapped to attention. They stared at Lime, and he got the impression they were gaping at him. </p><p>“Really?” they choked. Their voice, normally smooth and deep, had become very, very quiet.</p><p>Lime shuffled his feet. “Well, yeah,” he said. “You just… have a good aura. Good vibes, if you will.”</p><p>Green didn’t respond. They just stared. And stared, and stared, and stared, until Lime wasn’t sure if they had somehow malfunctioned or something. Then, all at once, their hands flew up and cradled their helmet, emitting a loud clattering noise. Lime could barely hear a low, thin groan coming from them. </p><p><i>Flustered</i>, he deduced proudly. For once, it wasn’t him. He decided that he very much liked turning the tables on Green like this. </p><p>“I like your vibes too,” Green muttered suddenly, hands dropping away. Their posture remained hunched, slightly unsure. </p><p>“Hey, thanks!” Lime grinned, coming over to bump shoulders amicably. Green tipped their head at him. Man, they were gonna get a crick in their neck if they kept doing that, regardless of how adorable it was. </p><p>Slowly, uncertainly, they bumped Lime’s shoulder back. He beamed. </p><p>Yes, a pair of good vibes indeed.</p><p>***</p><p>God, Lime hated doing medbay scan. </p><p>First of all, it felt <i>weird</i>. The little lazer made him feel like there were spiders marching over his skin, single file. Then again, it might just be a mental block, because nobody else ever said something like that. </p><p>Second of all, what information did it need that he couldn’t submit himself? He knew his blood type. He could say how tall he was (and maybe add a couple inches, but who would know the difference?). </p><p>But mostly, it was the fact that he felt so <i>exposed</i>. He had to face the screen at all times to ensure there weren’t any errors, and he was <i>so</i> far from the door. Too far to make an escape if things went wrong. Not to mention the vent directly behind him. He shuddered to think that there could be someone behind him right now, crawling from the vent to slit his throat…</p><p>“Oh. Hey.”</p><p>He shrieked and leaped off the pad, causing the scanner to beep angrily at him. He whipped around, clutching the front of his suit with one hand, to find Green waltzing in, hands in their pockets. </p><p>“You <i>scared</i> me,” he hissed, releasing his suit. </p><p>“Oh?” Green asked, and Lime got the feeling they were grinning. “Sorry. D’you think I was an impostor?”</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Lime lied, turning back to the scanner. “I mean, I thought someone was coming up from the vents. Well, I imagined they were, which—you know what? Nevermind,” he huffed, hoping back up onto the pad and starting the scan again. </p><p>“Ah,” Green said from behind him. They were silent for a minute.</p><p>The vent rattled. </p><p>Lime vaulted off the scanner, prompting another angry beep. He turned to find Green standing atop the vent, hands still safely in their pockets. </p><p>Even though Lime couldn’t see their face, he just <i>knew</i> they were grinning smugly. </p><p>“What,” he huffed, adrenaline draining, “are you doing?”</p><p>“Making sure no impostors come up through here,” Green supplied, rocking forward onto their toes. “If I stand on the vent, nobody can use it.” </p><p>Lime stared at them. They just stood, rocking back onto their heels and then forward again. The vent creaked with each movement. </p><p>“Go ahead and scan,” Green prompted. “I’ll watch your back.”</p><p>Lime felt strangely warmed by the idea, but he refused to say anything. He simply turned and stepped onto the plate. The scanner lit up again, hopefully for the last time. </p><p>The room fell into silence, and Lime tried not to shift nervously. Green had his back. He would be fine. He trusted Green. </p><p>The scan was a little more than halfway through when the vent clanged loudly behind him. Lime fought the urge to hurtle away again, and instead just turned his head to look over his shoulder. </p><p>Green was looking down at the vent, foot raised. </p><p>“What,” Lime asked, voice flat. He didn’t bother finishing the question. </p><p>Green glanced up. “I’m warding away the impostors!” they said by way of explanation. “I’m letting them know that I won’t let anything happen to you.” Their voice held a weird implication, and Lime tried not to think too hard about it. </p><p>He snorted. “Okay,” he said. </p><p>The scan finally beeped in completion. Lime hopped off, satisfied, and shivered. He really hated medbay scan. </p><p>Green wandered up beside him and hip-checked him. Lime chuckled and shoulder-checked them right back, but the gesture landed more on their upper arm. </p><p>Maybe medbay wasn’t terrible, so long as you had a friend.</p><p>***</p><p>Yeah, except <i>fuck</i> that sentiment, because the “friend” was actually a coldblooded killer who was sprinting after him at that moment. </p><p>Lime dodged around the railing surrounding the lower engine, breath coming in heavy puffs. His visor was growing steadily foggier.</p><p>“Lime, will you <i>please</i>—,” Green shouted behind him. </p><p>Lime didn’t bother responding. He heard the heavy footsteps gaining on him, and cursed his slightly-below-average height. He always knew it would be his downfall. </p><p>The doors to security slid shut as he passed them, and his panic increased tenfold. Shit. <i>Impostors could control doors</i>.</p><p>Lime put on an extra burst of speed, trying to beat Green to the entrance of the upper engine. If he could just get through there, he might— </p><p>He didn’t get a chance. A hand clutched the back of his collar. He was yanked to a stop, choking. </p><p>Faster than he could process, he was turned around, and heavy palms slammed him against the wall. Green bunched their fists in the front of Lime’s suit, pressing into his chest. He was lifted up, toes only barely able to scrape the ground.</p><p>“Will you just <i>listen</i> to me?” they begged. </p><p>Lime felt tears prick his eyes, and his throat felt blocked by a lump. Fuck. This is how he dies. It was a nice life, he supposed. </p><p>No it wasn’t, this seriously sucked. God, fuck this.</p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Green hissed, gradually loosening their grip on Lime’s suit. </p><p>When Lime didn’t respond, Green sighed. They released his suit, dropping him to the ground, and smoothed their hands over the wrinkles on his chest. It would almost be soothing, if Green wasn’t about to murder the fuck out of him. </p><p>“Just… calm down,” Green murmured. “I’m not going to kill you. I promise.”</p><p>“Oh, you <i>promise</i>?” Lime asked sarcastically, voice watery. “What a relief. And here I thought you were a killer, but since you <i>promised</i>…”  You know what, maybe he <i>did</i> have a death wish. </p><p>Green ducked their head. They rubbed their arm sheepishly, opening enough space between the wall for Lime to run.</p><p>He considered his options. He could try running again, but he would probably just get caught again. Green was simply faster than him—not to mention, they had doors and vents on their side. </p><p>Lime could try to get away and contact HQ. There was a chance they would send a rescue. But—well, shit, he smashed his tablet. Okay, so much for that plan. </p><p>Lime sunk back against the wall, defeated. He was as good as dead, really. All Green needed to do was… well. </p><p>Green was staring at him. Lime stared back, lifting his chin. He wouldn’t give Green the satisfaction of knowing how fucking terrified he was.</p><p>Green raised their hand, and Lime slammed his eyes shut. Classic “about to die” move. Very unoriginal, 2/10. </p><p>Lime’s helmet hissed, latches clicking open. Slowly, gently, his helmet was lifted away, leaving his head exposed to the cool air. He refused to look—that’s just what Green wanted him to do. </p><p>He flinched when something touched his cheek, feather-light. Slowly, so slowly, Lime felt a soft hand wipe away the tears he didn’t know he had shed. Fuck, god, what was Green’s game?</p><p>He risked cracking his eyes open. </p><p>Green was staring at him intently. Sometime between Lime closing his eyes and now, they had removed their glove. They now stood, too close for comfort, soft hand curled nervously at their collar. </p><p>“What?” Lime choked. </p><p>Green didn’t respond for a minute. Then, carefully, they reached up and undid the clasps on their own helmet. </p><p>When they pulled it away, Lime expected something… different. More horrifying. More alien. </p><p>Instead, when Green pulled their helmet off, they were left with a startlingly normal face. Dark brown hair that was shaved at the sides, a smattering of freckles on their nose, they even had a few ear piercings. Lime would almost call them attractive, aside from their serial tendencies. The only thing that gave them away were the unnaturally bright green eyes, nearly glowing in the dim hall light. </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” they promised again, voice edged with desperation. Lime wanted so, so badly to believe them. The combination of their gentle hand, their piercing eyes, and soothing voice had Lime wishing more furiously than ever that the situation had been different. That any of this made sense. </p><p>“Why?” he asked hoarsely. </p><p>Green’s mouth flopped desperately, and a tiny part of Lime’s brain was glad that he was finally able to see their face. Their eyes darted all around, and finally settled somewhere around Lime’s collar. </p><p>“Good vibes?” they offered pathetically. Lime almost snorted. Almost. </p><p>“Because I’m a coward?” Green continued. “Because I’ve barely done anything for this mission in the first place, so why start now?” They bit their lip, eyes flickering between Lime’s. “Because I really like you?”</p><p>And okay, it didn’t need to be <i>that</i> much of a punch to the gut. But it was. Because <i>fuck</i> Lime really liked them, too. </p><p>Lime opened his mouth, then closed it uncertainly. He tried again, but he couldn’t produce any comprehensible sound. </p><p>“Uuuuugh,” Green sighed, backing away. They rested their back on the opposing wall and sunk to the floor. Lime didn’t know why the air felt so much colder. </p><p>“You can send me out the airlock, too, if you want to,” Green said, pulling their knees up and cradling their head in their hands. “I would go. I promise.”</p><p>“No,” Lime said, even before his brain had fully processed the offer. “No, let’s, um, not do that.”</p><p>The ghost of a smile graced Green’s lips. “It might be a mercy, at this point. I think I’ve been completely misreading things. You humans are too complicated.”</p><p>And, okay, <i>that</i> was a lot to unpack in three sentences. </p><p>Lime squinted at them. He slowly sunk to the floor as well, sitting criss-cross-applesauce with his back pressed firmly against the wall. “If by that you mean that you think I want to smooch you, then you were not misreading that. I very much wanted to smooch you. I’m just a little… thrown off, right now. For obvious reasons.”</p><p>Green quickly dropped their hands and stared at Lime, face flushed a beautiful shade of red. Lime felt his lips curl up. Damn, even though they were a serial killer, they were still adorable. That was probably a bad sign for Lime’s mental wellbeing.</p><p>“If it makes this any better,” Green interjected, rubbing his cheek, “the only person I actually killed was Orange. White really did all the heavy lifting.”</p><p>Lime thought back to a few days ago, before the murders had gotten overwhelming. “Orange was a bitch,” he recalled.</p><p>Green’s face soured. “Yeah,” they agreed. </p><p>“<i>Wait</i>,” Lime said, eyes widening. “Orange was the one who accused <i>me</i> of being the impostor.”</p><p>Green’s eyes flickered up, and they shrunk back. </p><p>“And then he died, like, the next day, so everyone was super suspicious of me. But <i>you</i> defended me and stuck with me,” Lime continued, pieces slowly clicking into place. </p><p>“Yeah,” Green mumbled weakly.</p><p>“Did you kill  him for <i>me</i>?” Lime gasped. </p><p>Green shifted uncomfortably. “To protect you,” they admitted. </p><p>“Oh my <i>god</i>,” Lime breathed, amazed. He didn’t even have it in himself to be mad. “You incredible idiot.”</p><p>Green let out a startled laugh. “Sorry?” they guessed.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, it might have been preferable if you just hadn’t killed anyone, but that’s okay. It’s probably, like, in your job description.”</p><p>Green scoffed lightly, eyes crinkling. “Something like that,” they agreed lowly. </p><p>Lime relaxed his shoulders. He drummed his fingers on his knees thoughtfully. “So…” he began, eyebrows creasing, “when did you like… decide that, uh, you weren’t gonna kill me?” He winced. He knew it was rather insensitive, but he was curious. Besides, he was already basically six feet deep. No harm in doing a little digging. </p><p>Green frowned and looked away. Their face went through a series of emotions, eyes locked firmly somewhere to Lime’s left. </p><p>“Well,” they said, still refusing to look at Lime, “at first, it was just, like… a random decision. You remember the card swipe?”</p><p>Lime nodded, face coloring slightly at the memory. </p><p>“When reactor went off, I know I could have… killed you. I just thought, like, ‘no, not now.’ I didn’t have a good reason,” they explained. </p><p>Lime pursed his lips. He remembered that Green had been just a little suspicious. </p><p>“And then,” they continued, “when I set off comms, I was counting on only one person showing up. And then it was you, and I thought ‘oh well; so much for that.’ But then you just—you got so <i>mad</i> at that panel. And you started yelling, and I thought you were yelling at me. Then you—I don’t know. It was just really cute.” Green bit their lip, cheeks gloriously pink. “So I couldn’t kill you there, either. And then, afterwards, when you followed me. You told me—,” they broke off, laughing lightly. “You told me that you <i>trusted</i> me. Of all the things you could have said.”</p><p>“And that you had good vibes,” Lime added, smiling. </p><p>Green grinned, shaking their head. “And that I had good vibes,” they agreed. “I was done after that. I knew I couldn’t kill you. So then I figured I would stick around and protect you.”</p><p>Lime nodded slowly. “Like in the medbay,” he said. </p><p>Green’s smile dropped all at once. “Yeah,” they said, scowling. “Exactly like that.”</p><p>Lime squinted. “What’s that face for?” he asked flatly. </p><p>Green sunk lower. “White was in the vents,” they admitted. “I could hear her crawling around in there. I knew she would probably hop out and either kill you or make me kill you. So I went and stood on the vent. That was the first time I directly betrayed her. It… wasn’t pretty, after that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lime muttered, “sorry.”</p><p>Green snorted. “It wasn’t your fault. And besides,” they added, “it turned out fine. Now we’re here together.”</p><p>A slow, warm smile made its way onto Lime’s face. “Yeah,” he agreed. “We are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! this was just an idea that got stuck in my head and i wanted to get it out, but it actually turned out better (and LONGER, 4k what the hell) than i expected!! so i decided to post. i hope you enjoyed it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>